Geotagged media includes digital geotagged images, videos, and/or audio that are created by a recording device such as a digital camera, digital video camera, and/or a digital audio recorder. The geotagged media includes data linking the media with coordinate information regarding the place(s) on earth the geotagged media was recorded. The coordinate information may be generated and/or attached to the media via the recording device (e.g., through a built in or attached global positioning system (GPS) device) and/or through a separate device (e.g., through a computer utilizing media mapping software).
There are multiple methods and forms of geotagging and there are multiple means of representing the coordinates designating a media's geographic location. For example, ICBM format, RDF format, and Microformat may be utilized to implement geotag data in media. Also, for example, latitude and longitude, Universal Transverse Mercator, and Universal Polar Stereographic may be utilized to designate a particular geographic location. Moreover, known algorithms and methods enable conversion between different geotag formats and different geographic coordinate systems. Geotagging can also indicate additional geodata such as the tilt and angle of the device taking the recording.
GPS devices and/or other location determination devices are included in many current cameras, cellular phones, and other image capturing devices. An increasing amount of digital image data associated with photographs taken by such devices contains positioning coordinates of such photos.
Cameras and other recording devices may also be equipped with a wireless device that allows for the quick upload of images and the exchange of information between the camera and another device, computer, and/or internet server. Images are quickly available for manipulation and use as soon as the camera or device uploads them to another device, computer, or internet server. Images that are taken on devices or cameras may also be non-wirelessly uploaded to a device, computer, or internet server via wired upload to the target destination.
Geotagged photographs may currently be uploaded to an application that will link the photograph to a location on a map of the earth. A user can then see where the photos were taken in relation to a globe or map view of the earth.